


Out of Control

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clingy Victor Nikiforov, Communication, Confusion, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, exasperated katsuki yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Every time friends ask Victor to hang out with them he calls Yuuri to ask for permission despite the fact that Yuuri keeps telling him not to and to just let him know when he'll be home.It leads to some misunderstandings with others which unfortunately Yuuri has to sort out.





	Out of Control

“Hold on Yurio Victor’s calling.” Yuuri said into his headset before pausing the game he was playing to accept Victor’s call.

“Hi Vitya, what’s up?” he asked cradling the phone against his ear.

“Hi Honey, some of the other skaters wanted to go for a drink after training today and asked me along. Is it okay if I go?” Victor asked. Yuuri rolled his eyes and gave a sigh.

“Of course it is Victor. It’s always okay. You don’t have to call and ask permission to hang out with your friends just text and tell me when to expect you home. We have this conversation every single time.” Yuuri informed his lover.

“Okay! Just wanted to be sure! Love you!”

“Love you too” the call disconnected and Yuuri dropped the phone onto his desk before putting the headset back on.

“What did the idiot want?” Yurio asked, his voice tinny through the headset.

“Some friends invited him out and he was asking if it was okay despite me telling him repeatedly that he doesn’t need my permission. I told him it was fine and to tell me when he’ll be home” Yuuri replied unpausing the game so he and Yurio could get back to killing zombies. He was glad it was just them playing a co-op game rather than a mmo right then. He was too irritated to play with strangers.

“Which means he won’t text you and he’ll be home exactly on time saying he didn’t actually feel like going out. How many times has this happened now?” Yurio asked as they blasted away at the zombies.

“It feels like it’s been happening more often, like at least once a week. I wish I knew what went through his head.” Yuuri grumbled making a headshot.

“Nothing goes through his head. He’s a complete moron.” Yurio groused.

Sometimes Yuuri thought Yurio had a point.

 

**A week later**

Yuuri was finishing packing away his things with Yurio when a group of skaters he didn’t know very well approached him. Instinctively he looked for Victor but his fiancé was still on the ice for his own training.

Yurio tensed beside him as it became clear the group was less than friendly.

“Katsuki? Can we have a word?” the group’s leader a skater Yuuri recognised as an Ice Dancer named Alexi said as the group came to a halt by the two of them.

“Um…okay? What’s up?” Yuuri asked blinking at the group in confusion. There was a lot of scowling and glaring in his direction.  He felt the first bubbles of anxiety rippling through him.

“We’re here for Victor, we’re not going to let you be so controlling of him anymore!” Alexi said firmly. There was a beat of silence as the two men stared at each other.

“…I’m sorry?” Yuuri said finally breaking the silence.

“Your controlling behaviour is out of control. Coach Yakov might not care about his skater’s safety but we’re Victor’s friends and we do!” Alexi said a bit more forcefully. Yuuri felt Yurio growl beside him.

“…I really have no idea what you’re talking about. How am I being controlling exactly?” he asked, taking a bit of relief in knowing whatever these people thought was happening Yakov didn’t agree. Alexi growled a bit himself before glaring at Yuuri in what the Japanese skater assumed was meant to be an intimidating way.

“You know exactly how! You make him call you for permission before he’s allowed anywhere and you never ever grant that permission. Making him come straight home to you after practice every time! Can you honestly say that isn’t controlling behaviour?” Alexi demanded backed up by grumbles of agreement from the small mob behind him.

Yuuri stared at him in bewilderment.

“That would be controlling behaviour but that’s not what’s happening?” his voice rose as if it was a question because he was so honestly befuddled about how this group of people could be so misinformed about what was happening. Yurio snorted and grinned.

“Oh my god you guys have gotten it all wrong” Yurio leaned back and laughed. Alexi just glared at him.

“Stay out of this Plisetsky everyone knows you hate Victor so it’s no wonder you hang out with his abuser.”

Woah, okay. It had gotten far out of hand and Yuuri had to slam his hand against Yurio’s chest to keep him from flying at Alexi.

“Okay, seriously that’s not what’s happening. Yes, Victor calls me every time you guys invite him out but I have told him that that’s unnecessary and I just need a text to tell me what time to expect him. I have no idea why you think I’m insisting on the phone calls or why you think I deny him permission. I mean I can’t give permission anyway. I’m his fiancé not his mom.” Yuuri said firmly, “But more importantly you’re wrong about Yurio. If I was in anyway a threat to Victor Yurio would have already murdered me. You owe him an apology.” Yuuri’s voice was quiet but held an edge. He didn’t really understand their mistake about him but it didn’t bother him too much, the attack on Yurio’s character however was not something he he’d let stand.

“Why should we believe you? It’s obvious Victor is scared of you. Whenever you’re together he has to stay in arms reach because you can’t let him be his own person.” Alexi persisted.

“Oh my god like you could peel that idiot away from Kastudon with a crowbar. Also Katsudon only gets jealous when he’s drunk.” Yurio said with disgust. Yuuri frowned at him.

“I do not get jealous” he said with a pout.

“That time with Chris! ‘You’re not looking hard enough’ tell me that wasn’t jealousy” Yurio said doing a poor impression of Yuuri who frowned harder at him.

“I wasn’t thinking he’d cheat on me with Chris though I just get clingy when drunk and wanted attention.” Yuuri argued.

“Well you’re better than the idiot anyway. At least you didn’t get jealous over a statue and go do naked yoga on a castle roof.” Yurio conceded.

“You’re not helping Yurio” Yuuri hissed at his blond companion who just smirked at him.

The crowd of skaters shifted awkwardly and looked a bit bewildered. Yuuri glanced at them and sighed running his hands through his hair.

“There’s only one way to settle this. VICTOR!” he stood up and yelled his fiance’s name across the rink. The platinum blond turned in their direction and quickly hurried off the ice and made his way over to where they sat in the stands.

“What’s up my beautiful Yuuri?” he asked smiling and quickly coming over to flop down next to his lover who had sat back down.  Yuuri gave him a stern look.

“Vitya why do your friends think I’m preventing you from hanging out with them?” Yuuri asked. Victor tilted his head in puzzlement before seeming to realise the crowd of people for the first time.

“I have no idea” he said looking from Yuuri to Alexi and back, “What’s going on.”

“It’s okay Victor, you don’t have to do this alone. It’s not right that you have to ask for permission to spend time with your friends and it’s certainly not right that he never allows you to. You don’t have to put up with that.” Alexi said earnestly.

Victor blinked up at him.

“Are you insane?” he asked finally “Yuuri has never said no.” he informed his friend.

“Then why don’t you ever go with us?” Alexi asked.

“Because I don’t want to.” Victor informed them bluntly, the crowd of people drew back a bit in confusion and offense.

“Why not?” a girl asked after a moment. Victor gave her a confused look as if the answer should have been obvious.

“Because Yuuri wouldn’t be there.” He answered after a moment. Yuuri groaned.

“Victor you can hang out with people without me there!” Yuuri insisted only to have Victor cling to him like a baby monkey.

“Nooooo don’t wanna. Wanna be with my Yuuri all the time” Victor insisted. Yuuri rolled his eyes while Yurio made gagging noises.

“You can’t be with me all the time. Besides I have times when I’m doing other things as well like gaming or face timing Phichit. It’s fine to do things without me sometimes too” Yuuri said as he patted Victor’s hair.

“Don’t wanna. They just want to go out for drinks and I hate that if you’re not there” Victor whined into Yuuri’s neck.

“You mean you want an excuse to play your stripping game again” Yurio said in disgust. Yuuri gave a little whine of protest.

“Yurio you promised you wouldn’t bring that up again”

“No. You have to pay forever through public humiliation.”

Yuuri pouted and then sighed giving his fiancé a hug.

“Rather than accidentally making me out to be the bad guy by asking for permission when I have already told you multiple times that I don’t want or need you calling me for permission, why don’t you suggest something other than drinking. Like going to the movies or something?” Yuuri asked but Victor shook his head.

“It’s not as much fun if you’re not there.”

Yuuri sighed again and poked his fiancé.

“No, you need a life outside of me and skating. Make time for your friends at least once a month okay?” Yuuri insisted poking at his lover until Victor whined and sat back on the bench letting go of Yuuri finally.

“I hang out with Yurio! And Chris and Georgi and Mila!” Victor protested.

“Yes but usually with me there. You need to spend time with other people without me around as well.” Yuuri was firm on this "Also stop using me as an excuse. If you call me for permission and then decide not to stay of course people are going to think I'm the asshole!"

“Okay okay.” Victor grumbled before looking at the mob, "I still like to spend time with my fiancé best” the living legend explained slightly coolly and everyone around them was suddenly extremely aware that it would still be pointless to invite Victor anywhere. Vicotr then gave Yuuri a quick kiss, quickly heading back to the ice before Yakov actually died of stress.

Yuuri gave a little huff of a laugh and shook his head slightly a wide smile on his face and fondness in his eyes.

“We good now dickhead?” Yurio asked Alexi who, along with his cronies, seemed to be shuffling back in embarrassment.

“Yeah um…no hard feelings Katsuki right?” Alexi asked. Yuuri smiled at him though there was an edge to that smile.

“I appreciate that you were looking out for him but in future make sure you have all the facts before you interfere, or look up how you’re actually supposed to deal with potentially abusive situations because I’m pretty sure cornering the suspected abuser is a bad choice and could hurt the victim more in the short term. Also, you still owe Yurio an apology” he was still smiling but the smile didn’t reach his eyes which were glacial in the coldness.

“Sorry Yurio, we shouldn’t have said such things about you” Alexi was quick to say.

“Whatever asshole. Fuck off and die.”

The group fled.

“See I told you Victor was a moron.” Yurio snorted as the group quickly disappeared.

“Little bit.” Yuuri admitted with a sigh before standing up and hauling his bag up onto his shoulder.

“I think I need to blow up a lot of zombies” he told the teen with a glance over his shoulder. Yurio grinned and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

“Fuck yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> My husband still calls me whenever he's invited to hang out after work asking for my permission despite me telling him every single time "You don't need my permission just let me know when you'll be home" and he always, ALWAYS, ends up home at the usual time saying he "didn't feel like it" and completely ignores the fact that it makes me look like a super possessive asshole.
> 
> So this is a bit of projecting that and imagining people who didn't know them well trying to be "helpful"
> 
> Victor didn't like that they would accuse his Yuuri of something so nasty
> 
> though them telling their concerns to Yakov was sensible the rest was really stupid. If you think someone is being abused this is not how you go about dealing with it.


End file.
